Never Cheat on a Dragon
by Queen Momoko
Summary: This was a cookie challenge from the story "Mirror of Maybe" by Midnight Blue. Have fun!


Never Cheat on a Dragon

by: Queen Momoko

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  Never have and never will.  Well... okay, I do own the books and the movie, but you know what I mean.  Anyway, I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Note:  I blame this all on the challenge line.  I mean really.  It was just asking for it with the starting line of "__, no one is going to believe that we're lovers!"  I, of course, had to find a bizarre pairing as I could safely choose without getting myself disgusted and had to run with it.  See what you horrible people from the Mirror of Maybe mailing list have done to me.  You should be ashamed of yourselves. :P  Anywho, I'm dedicating this to my anti-social-soul-sista-Ferret-Goddess Misty-chan.  Draggies live forever.  *blows kisses and luv*

"Zabini, no one is going to believe that we're lovers!" Draco Malfoy's voice quietly hissed through the Slytherin's 6th year boys dorm.  Draco's grey eyes glared vehemently at Blaise's closed expression.  "And don't even think of trying to tell anyone that we are."

"And why not?  I should be able to tell the whole school if I felt so inclined. Afterall, all those girls who try to paw you should be put in their place for trying to touch my man," Blaise said silkily.

"What are you trying to get at Zabini?  Why are you so worried about me getting pawed at all of a sudden?" Draco advanced on Blaise after each of his questions until he was standing inches away.

"I'm not trying to get at anything, Drake dear," a small smile teasing its way onto Blaise's lips as Draco bristled at the pet name that was used.  "I'm just worried about other people thinking they can touch or fawn over my property."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed more at Blaise and would have scared a lesser person thoroughly by now.  But Blaise was not going to be easily scared in the first place.  But Blaise Zabini's ability to blend into both genders gave Blaise a slight advantage over most other people.  Blaise was slightly a little too masculine to be considered female, but a little too feminine to be thought of as stictly a male.  It was this ambiguity that allowed Blaise to exert some power over others.  But just as Blaise would not be affected by Draco's cold stare, Draco was not to be unnerved or swayed by Blaise's gender mystique.

"A Malfoy is NOBODY's property, but their own.  You would do well to remember that Zabini," Draco's icy voice froze the smirk that had appeared on Blaise's face.  "Now get out of my sight."  At Draco's last statement, Blaise's smirk fell slightly.  Quickly pulling together an attitude of indifference, Zabini sniffed at Draco.  

"Fine.  I'll leave, but don't think that this is the last of this," Zabini ground out before leaving the dorm in a huff.  "Bye Drake." Zabini tossed back teasingly while vanishing around the door jam.

Draco allowed the anger of his features to melt into a solid mask of indifference and superiority after Blaise's departure from the room.  Taking a deep breath to ground himself, Draco Malfoy walked out of the room and out of the Slytherin's dorms.  Draco's feet led him through the halls of the castle to one place where he knew that he could talk and not have to worry about anyone finding out what he had talked about.  Draco knocked at the door that led to War Mage Ash's room and waited impatiently for the door to be opened.

"Hello Draco.  Please come in," Ash said as he stood to the side to let Draco enter his rooms.

"Hello Professor Ash," Draco replied as he walked into the War Mage's room and flopped unceremoniously onto one of the chairs in the room.  "You won't believe what just happened."  Draco began to tell his tale as soon as the War Mage shut the door.

A sparkle had begun to appear in Ash's eyes and a small smile was trying to show itself as he listened to Draco's story.  It probably wouldn't be the best thing for Draco to think that Ash was laughing at him, but the drama that Draco was relating was so exaggerated that he just couldn't help be a little amused.

"And then Zabini had the nerve to call back 'Bye Drake' to me,' Draco finished his tirade about Blaise with a huff.  Ash sat silently in the chair opposite Draco just watching Draco as he began to relax.  "I mean, of anyone for me to be lovers with, Zabini doesn't even rate.  Afterall, three-quarters of the school doesn't even know Zabini's gender.  I'd have to deal with half of that population wondering how I could have sunk myself to the level of having Zabini and the other half thinking I was gay."  Draco paused slightly as he continued to gather his thoughts and think back over what he had already said.  "Not that there is anything wrong with being gay!"

Draco's hurried injection caused Ash to chuckle.  "It's alright.  No offense taken."

Leaning his head back against the chair's back, Draco closed his eyes letting the feel of the room fill his senses.  War Mage Ash's rooms relaxed him.  After a few minutes of sitting in silence with Professor Ash, Draco opened his and stood up.

"I should be getting back.  Thank you for listening.  I feel much more collected now," Draco stated as he walked over to the door.  "See you tomorrow in DADA, Professor Ash."

Draco walked back to the Slytherin dorms his mask in place ready for anything that Blaise or anyone else could throw at him.  Crabbe and Goyle scurried to their places on his flanks as he entered the Common Room.  A wary sense of quiet settled over the Slytherins as Draco's gaze flitted around the room.  A slight giggle suddenly erupted from one of the first year Slytherin girls.  Draco's steady gaze immediately focused on the giggling first year.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Draco's lazy drawl demanded from the now silent first year.  "Well?" Draco prompted impatiently at the girl's new found silence.

"It's just that... you and Blaise make such a cute couple that I don't know why you'd not want everyone to know," she finally answered quietly as she began to shiver under Malfoy's stare.

"Find me Zabini.  Now," Draco whispered harshly to Crabbe and Goyle keeping eye contact on the first year.  As Goyle and Crabbe took off in search of Blaise, Draco swept dangerously up to the 6th year boys dorms.  Draco couldn't let Blaise get away with slander like that.  Zabini was about to see what a Malfoy could do when crossed and that made Draco smirk with delight.


End file.
